1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to food processing equipment and, more particularly, to a food product mixer with an improved door mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In food processing operations, food products, e.g., meat, in connection with which the invention will be described, is often mixed in a specially designed mixer, which is also referred to as a mixer-blender. Such a mixer must meet stringent design requirements and its use must be approved by appopriate government agencies. For example, the use of a meat mixer requires the approval of the meat inspection department (MID) of the Department of Agriculture. Typically, a meat mixer includes one or more rotatable shafts on which paddles, set in a spiral pattern are supported, or a similar arrangement, to mix the meat in the mixer enclosure. When the mixing operation is completed the meat is discharged through one or more door openings. These openings are generally closed by doors which are operable to move between closed and open positions.
One of the major disadvantages of prior art mixers is the fact that the doors are hinged to the panel, typically the front panel of the mixer housing, in which the door openings are formed. Consequently, it is quite difficult to clean the doors as thoroughly as required to meet government regulations. Also, the doors are opened and closed by hydraulic or electromechanical devices located above the doors. These devices swing the doors upwardly to open them, or downwardly to close them. Typically, bearing blocks, which support the mixing shafts are located external to the mixing enclosure, on the front panel above the doors. Due to the locations of the dooroperating devices it is practically impossible to place a separating panel between the bearing blocks and the door openings. Consequently, the bearing blocks are exposed to the zone into which the meat is discharged through the door openings, increasing the possibility of meat contamination, which is most undesirable. Furthermore, due to the force with which the doors are closed accidents to operators often occur. Operators' fingers are often clamped by the doors which are closed with a sufficiently high force to withstand the pressure, which is built up in the mixer enclosure during the mixing operations.